


Meloso

by Letthe



Series: Nigel Uno viviendo con Padre [3]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Los encantadores niños en pequeñas interacciones con su padre. Serie de Drabbles de la línea temporal de N.I.G.E.L que no llevan a ninguna parte.





	1. Solo un mes

La hora de la lectura era una costumbre que ellos disfrutaban al poder compartirla con su querido padre sin embargo aquella tarde antes de la cena fue interrumpida por el escándalo de su detestable primo -Si- gritó emocionado desde el pasillo pero incluso ellos lo oyeron en la biblioteca, su padre se levantó molesto dejando su libro al lado yendo a llamarle la atención aunque al abrir la puerta lo encontró ahí afuera -Tío, iré a Londres en vacaciones, veré a mis padres- explicó alegre entrando escandaloso, ellos lo ven molestos por interrumpirlos en cambio su padre sigue con el rostro pálido en la puerta -Todo un mes en Londres, será increíble- agregó emocionado el castaño rojizo sonriente caminando por la biblioteca contándoles entusiasmado -¡Oh! tengo que disculparme con Rachel- parece recordar al irse corriendo tan escandaloso como siempre, ellos esperan que su padre se irrite pero al verlo inmóvil junto la puerta inexpresivo solo se miran nerviosos.

 

El último día.

 

Nigel es hundido entre sus almohadas mientras Benedicto lo penetra desesperado, hunde su palpitante verga hasta la base, exhala cansado pero no puede detenerse -Todo un mes- murmura haciendo gemir al menor -Se mas gentil- ruega lagrimeando -Nigel- suplica el hombre rogando que se quede pero no se detiene, levanta al chico para besarlo apasionadamente sin parar de mover las caderas -Dame un descanso- pide el menor intentando contenerlo, llevan horas así, como si Benedicto no pudiera parar o intentara dejarlo lleno para toda su vida, se viene intensamente en el chico pero continua follándoselo, le duele un poco y su semen escurre fuera en cada embestida aun así no quiere parar, Nigel llega por tercera vez seguida temblando algo asustado al sentir venir la cuarta -¡Oh dios!- gritó Benedicto al sentir el dulce espasmo con el menor, cae agotado casi sin fuerzas satisfecho sobre la cama, Nigel sigue temblando intentando recuperar el aliento para levantarse en cambio Benedicto permanece acostado semi dormido intentando abrazarlo, el menor se calma tras un par de minutos y algo adolorido va a alistarse pues en unas horas sale su vuelo.

 

Benedicto despierta arropado en la cama de Nigel solo, lo supone bañándose así que se viste apresurado para ir a su propia habitación para arreglarse y llevarlo al aeropuerto pero al salir descubre que ya se ha ido –Salió hace dos horas, señor- le informa Jenkins serio, Benedicto se mantiene tranquilo suspirando al ir a su despacho para intentar seguir trabajando aunque vuelve triste con una sensación de vació.

 


	2. Un día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce y Padre comparten gustos sin saberlo. ¿Contenido explicito?

Bruce ha observado a su Padre desde un par de días preguntándose porque luce tan desanimado, al principio él y sus hermanos gozaron alegres el poder disfrutar del silencio de su casa pero ahora el mismo extrañaba el ruido del castaño rojizo, llego a preguntarse si su padre estaría así por lo mismo, aquel día todo Bruce extrañaba discutir con Nigel, camino de vuelta a su habitación cuando volteo a ver la puerta de su molesto primo, la puerta cerrada claro indicio de que no estaba lo tentó a entrar dudando pero al encontrarse solo fue a ella y entró, su cuerpo tembló percibiendo la fragancia de Nigel aun impregnada en la habitación, hace algunos años aquel cuarto era de los invitados y olía al viejo popurrí de la abuela en cambio ahora la loción del mayor se mezclaba con otro aroma muy familiar, camino despacio hasta la cama medio tendida que seguramente él dejo así, algo extraño con su compulsión por el orden, Bruce rozó cuidadoso la ropa de cama y fuera de su conducta habitual se despojo ahí mismo de su traje dejándolo de lado incluyendo su ropa interior entonces completamente desnudo se metió entre las sabanas del mayor impregnándose del aroma de Nigel, su piel hormigueaba calentándose y su pene comenzó a endurecerse, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero esta vez era diferente deseaba ser frotado por él, su olor le llenaba la cabeza de ideas increíbles movió sus caderas para acariciarse con las sabanas pero la sensación no lo satisfacía del todo se sentó ansioso tocándose así mismo, más su mano tampoco lo calmo toco con la punta la almohada del mayor asustado retrocedió preocupado de mancharla y que Nigel la viera aunque imagino que pasaría si no lo notaba, si llegara de Londres tan cansado que se recostara sin saberlo y durmiera sobre la almohada llena de él, su corazón dio un vuelco impulsándolo a frotarse sobre ella, la imagen del mayor durmiendo ahí lo excito más al punto de desear rozar su boca, la idea lo hizo venirse enseguida salpicando la blanca funda quedando temblando relajado, tras unos minutos reacciono, asustado se bajo de la cama vistiéndose nervioso y con extremo cuidado tomo la funda de la almohada para tirarla más al percibir sus aromas mezclados solo pudo doblarla para llevarla a su cuarto donde la metió en una pequeña bolsa guardándola en su escondite secreto.

 

Benedicto subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto pero como si ya fuera costumbre llego a su puerta tomando la manija, la puerta estaba tristemente cerrada recordándole su ausencia, la desesperación en él lo empujo a abrirla y entrar, esa era la primera vez que entraba sin que el menor estuviera pero la sensación del vació le peso más al ver el cuarto obscuro, Nigel tenia la costumbre de ordenar su cuarto continuamente algo que Benedicto adoraba, cuando algún conocido mencionaba el desorden de su hijo él podía sentirse orgulloso de su Nigel, más todo ese orgullo no servia ahora porque siempre le recordaban que no era suyo, sino de su hermano Monty, siempre había tenido todo aquello que él deseaba incluso a Nigel, Benedicto cerro la puerta con seguro y rodeo la cama recordando el ultimo día que estuvo ahí, la punzada en su corazón lo hizo sentarse en ella, esa King size era un capricho del menor que él complacido le facilito aunque su mente se turbaba a veces preguntándose con quien más la usaría pero el olor del chico lo llenaba todo, su mente y su cuerpo vibraban acostumbrados a olerla y sentir su piel, desde chico le fascinaba sentir su piel incluso una época busco excusas para tocarle sin embargo llego un momento en que su hermano fue más receloso con el chico, claro desde la llegada de sus niños, entonces él tenia a sus propios hijos para mimar y querer pero no era igual, nunca los querría de esa manera, ellos eran encantadores y dulces en cambio Nigel lo volvía loco a veces lo hacia enfadar a tal punto que sentía echar fuego aunque siempre terminaba mirándolo tan sonriente como si lo hiciera apropósito entonces solo quería besarlo, tocar su clara y cálida piel, se desvistió lentamente como nunca lo haría con el chico ahí y dejando su ropa en el ordenado escritorio del menor se acostó en su cama, su aroma seguía ahí de la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos pero además de la unión de ambos percibió uno mas dulce casi infantil pero paso de el suponiendo que seria la fragancia de la ropa de cama, Jenkins usaba una para los niños y otra para él, masturbo su hinchada polla oliendo a Nigel bajo él deseando que ese terrible mes pasara pronto y su Nigel le fuera devuelto.

 

Bruce se sintió ansioso y aun sabiendo que su padre estaba en casa intento algo atrevido para satisfacer esa sensación creciente, subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de su detestable primo y suavemente presiono la manija evitando hacer ruido pero la encontró cerrada, extrañado la miro nervioso hace algunos días estaba abierta pero ahora alguien estaba adentro, era imposible que fuera Nigel pues nunca cerraba su puerta, en este momento alguien estaba adentro, Bruce sintió ira de pensarlo pero tras unos segundos se asusto al pensar cual de sus hermanos seria, intento tocar pero se delataría al hacerlo así que dudando fue a buscarlos para cerciorarse de quien era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	3. Otro día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tierno momento entre Constance, David y su padre.

Su padre no era el mismo, ambos estaban seguros de eso al verlo ir de su rectoría a su oficina en casa desganado, aquel adulto seguro y estricto no estaba ahí –Tal vez sea cansancio- dijo Lenny cuando ellos tomaban la hora de lectura solos, Bruce guardo silencio mientras Ashley solo pareció considerarlo, lo pensaron un par de días pero aquella tarde cuando practicaban su clase de música lo vieron entrar, Constance dejo su violín y fue por su padre, tuvo que ir muy rápido para detenerlo e invitarlo a oírlos aunque de principio pareció renuente termino yendo y tomando asiento en su silla de piel roja, los miro medio desanimado –Mañana Constance y yo tocaremos en el recital de la escuela Padre, como no podrás asistir queremos tocar para ti hoy ¿Podemos?- le explico David al piano, Benedicto asintió desinteresado rápidos Ashley, Bruce y Lenny los dejaron solos al frente para que se lucieran, David comenzó muy suave en un corto solo al que pronto se incorporo Constance con el violín, la pieza Nocturno en do sostenido menor Op Póstumo según sabían era de las favoritas de su padre pero también muy difícil sin embargo ambos se enfocaron al máximo al ejecutarla, Benedicto sintió un tirón en el corazón al reconocerla, esa pieza era aquella que él mismo practico sin lograrla y ahí estaban sus dos niños tocándola hermosamente se sintió orgulloso aunque algo triste, esa pieza tenia muchos recuerdos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas reconfortantes que liberaron su pecho del sonido de la voz de Nigel y aun llorando sonrió satisfecho de poder disfrutar de tal talento de sus niños, ellos notaron sus lagrimas pero terminaron de tocar mirándolo sorprendidos –Tóquenla de nuevo- pidió sonriendo más como él y ellos asintieron felices de poder complacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este me costo mas en escribirlo por eso es tan corto pero me sentia mal de no darles un momento.


	4. Aquel día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny a veces se siente fuera del grupo e incluso duda sobre que tanto comparte con su padre.

Bruce y su padre parecían compartir varios gustos de tal manera que a veces hablaban de libros mientras Constance y David podían tocar hermosamente para él, sin embargo Lenny se sentía algo lejano, los últimos días su padre parecía haber dejado atrás su melancolía y él sentía que no ayudo en nada, cuando Constance y David lo comentaron no lo creyó posible pero tras verlo llorar dudo de que tanto conocía a su padre, en las horas de lectura lo miraba nervioso, su padre leía en perfecto silencio algo que él admiraba pero no compartía, sus frenos sonaban aun si no abría la boca y tal vez por eso a veces lo miraba entre su lectura, un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y su padre serio hizo pasar al sirviente –El joven Uno al teléfono, Señor- le informo Jenkins tan indiferente como siempre Bruce cerró de inmediato su libro atento pero su padre los envió a su cuarto –A dormir- ordenó firme al tomar el teléfono y ellos salieron en silencio, Jenkins permaneció en la puerta y al ser el último en salir Lenny lo vió, como su padre saludaba a su molesto primo pero cambió de reacción pronunciando el nombre de su tío, salió confundido porque ese rostro era parecido a su yo melancólico.

 

Benedicto respondió serio casi estricto -¿Para que hablas?- dijo orgulloso de su propio control –Ben, te hablamos para ver cómo están- respondió alegre su hermano Monty sorprendiendolo – ¿Monty? Estamos bien - dijo medio controlado intentando no venirse abajo –Que bien, lamento si te quito el tiempo tal vez Nigel se quede otro par de días más, creí que sería mejor decirte- su hermano habla sin parar mientras él permanece al teléfono y ya no quiere oír nada, desea subir a su jet e ir por Nigel ahora mismo pero nunca haría tal cosa, no le daría el gusto de verlo desesperado -¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- pregunta intentando contener su nombre –Bien, acaba de salir con su madre- ríe el mayor comenzando a contar cosas innecesarias, Benedicto lo oye un rato más antes de despedirse excusándose con su trabajo, le entrega el teléfono a Jenkins ya que Benedicto no admite que este en la biblioteca y esperando que se lo lleve mantiene su pose viniéndose abajo en cuanto sale, su mente es un caos de pensamientos y emociones sin embargo alguien toca a su puerta, por el golpe suave sabe que es uno de sus niños –Adelante- ordena medio molesto de que lo desobedezcan, el chico entra sorprendiendo a su padre pues es Lenny que entra silencioso -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunta frió y el niño tiembla –Padre olvide enseñarte mis resultados- musita nervioso mostrándole la hoja y Benedicto no recuerda de qué habla –¿Resultados de que?- cuestiona y parece sonreír el menor –Los estatales Padre, soy el primero- contesta alegre al enseñarle que los cinco están al principio pero Lenny es el primero, él mira al niño dispuesto a llamarle la atención por no obedecer o por estar feliz por algo que se espera de él como mínimo pero lo mira, el niño temeroso lo observa expectante -¿Estas feliz?- pregunta con temblorosa voz entonces sonríe al levantarse de su silla e ir a él –Claro- le dice al animarlo –Ven te llevo a tu cuarto- sus frenos hacen un ruidito indicando que quiere hablar pero duda –Gran trabajo Lenny- le alaba al tomarlo del hombro e llevándolo a su cuarto, Benedicto aún recuerda cuando en aquella cena familiar Nigel corrió a él para mostrarle orgulloso como había logrado a ser el número uno estatal, sus padres lucían muy felices pero el nunca comprendió que era lo grandioso de eso sin embargo hoy parecía entenderlo un poco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios sobre este capitulo.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía


	5. Días después.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley ha nota los constantes cambios de su padre y algo nostálgica busca compartir con él esa antigua comodidad de antes que llegara su primo.

Benedicto se había sentido tranquilo algunos días, a veces sentía que sucumbiría a la tentación e intentaba ocuparse en algo más había estado ayudando a Lenny con sus estudios, escuchando a Constance y David en sus ensayos incluso a veces hablaba con Bruce sobre algunos libros sin embargo hoy era algo tarde, ellos leían solos en la biblioteca cuando necesito oír su voz y rendido a si mismo marco su numero celular para aunque sea oír su mensaje de voz, la llamada entró tensándolo ansioso –Hola- sonó tan vivas que quiso contestar –Ahora estoy en un concierto así que llama más tarde después de la una de la madrugada en Londres, adiós- el mensaje se cortaba justo ahí y aunque lo oyó otro par de veces no se sintió satisfecho –Ya pasan de la una idiota- musito molesto pero vio su puerta medio abierta, algo en él se alegro esperanzado –Pasa- pidió gentil aunque se sorprendió al verla entrar –Ashley ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto más serio –No, Padre- respondió al avanzar a él, lo miraba fijamente con sus azules ojos –Aún falta para ir a dormir ¿Puedo esperar aquí?- pregunto dulcemente -Estoy trabajando- le respondió estricto –No haré ruido- aseguro la pequeña y aunque cualquier día no lo aceptaría en su actual vulnerabilidad asintió señalándole un asiento cercano, la niña se sentó silenciosa e inmóvil, permaneció ahí mientras él trabajaba, de principio no le tomó importancia pero conforme paso el tiempo se volteo a ella en una de sus pausas, Ashley sonrió manteniendo su postura aunque por su mirada estaba cansada, Benedicto intentó volver a trabajar pero miró el reloj -Ya paso tu hora de dormir- le recordó a la menor que sorprendida busco su reloj, aquel que él le dio a los cinco años –Disculpa Padre- se levanta cuidadosa pero antes de salir se detiene a verlo –Padre ¿Puedo abrazarlo solo un minuto?- pide y él algo extrañado asiente levantándose al ir con ella, Ashley nerviosa lo mira insegura así que él la abraza para que se vaya a dormir pero pronto se encuentra rodeado por la menor, se queda quieto mirándola su piel clara ruborizada, su cabello rubio claro perfectamente peinado e incluso esa pequeña sonrisa le resultan tan desconocidos como si por primera vez la viera de cerca, pronto la nota medio dormida suspirando resignado a llevarla a su cuarto y aunque normalmente mandaría a Jenkins ahora se siente fuera de si asombrado de ver lo tierna que luce, llega a su cuarto con ella en brazos recostándola en su cama solo sacándole los zapatos y el broche del cabello, el teléfono de la menor se resbala del bolsillo de su falda apenas siendo atrapado por Benedicto, un mensaje brilla en la pantalla y él lo activa extrañado suponiendo lo peor que algún mocoso sin gracia va por su pequeña en cambio la voz que suena lo sorprende –Feliz cumpleaños Ashley ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría? No te preocupes llegare mañana para comer de tu delicioso pastel- ríe alegre Nigel, tal vez demasiado pero Benedicto supone que lo envió después de su concierto –Voy a cantarte algo- anuncia antes que él pare el mensaje de voz, por ahora no quiere oírlo solo desea dejar descansar a sus encantadores niños que son su máximo orgullo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este en particular es para la persona que me pidió este personaje aunque seguro no es lo que esperaba, lo siento es todo lo que pudimos pensar y eso que si lo intentamos.


	6. El último día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo aún es su favorito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y él mío. GRACIAS POR LEERLO.

Padre se arregla cuidadoso de lucir impecable y llevando a sus niños suben al auto para ir por el molesto de Nigel Uno, aunque hoy es el cumpleaños de Ashley ellos pidieron ir con él algo que Benedicto permitió algo feliz, el camino es más llevadero con sus lecturas en voz alta donde lucen su perfecta oratoria, esperan juntos en el auto a que el castaño rojizo salga del aeropuerto mientras Jenkins lleva un par de bolsas de regalo a la cajuela de la limusina Nigel lleva su maleta personal sonriente y seguro, hoy trae una gruesa bufanda aunque el clima está algo templado, guarda su maleta y lleva una bolsa de regalo con él dentro del auto Bruce y Ashley están sentados junto a su padre cuando él entra sentándose al lado de Lenny dejando a Constance y David cerca –Les traje regalos- sonríe pero los niños son indiferentes mientras Benedicto se siente tranquilo de verlo, Jenkins arranca de regreso a la mansión y Nigel abre su bolsa sonriente –Para Bruce, un libro, apuesto que ya terminaste el que trajiste hoy- bromea con el chico que lo toma medio molesto –Claro- dice frió mientras el castaño rojizo entrega a cada niño un regalo que parece conocer sus gustos, la mirada de Benedicto está fija en él y poco a poco cae de nuevo en su trampa pero cuando al darle a Constance una bufanda tan gruesa como la de él, la punta de la suya cae dejando al descubierto su cuello que tiene rojizas marcas, Benedicto está sin palabras pero los niños no lo notan el mismo Nigel se cubre rápido volviendo su atención a ellos jugándoles bromas, el mayor lo mira molesto pero cuando le sonríe lo sabe, realmente está excitado “Tendré que llenarte de nuevo” piensa. 

 

Sus niños leían en la biblioteca esperando que llegue la hora de su fiesta mientras Nigel acomodaba su ropa nueva y limpia en sus cajones, su puerta medio abierta es cerrada tras su visitante, el menor voltea sonriente –Aquí hace más calor del que pensé- le comenta intentando mantener su bufanda pero Benedicto la toma y la lanza al piso, reteniendo al menor sobre el escritorio –Espera, están abajo- le advierte sorprendido intentando detenerlo el mayor besó ansioso sus rojos labios, chupando cada milímetro pasando a marcar su cuello donde no puede cubrirlo, hinca sus dientes sobre esa suave piel mientras introduce sus dedos en la boca del menor, este chupa tan diligente como desea hacerlo con su verga, sus erecciones se frotan cubiertas por la ropa pero la impaciencia del chico gana sacando la dura polla de Benedicto, húmeda y sensible se bambolea ante él, de rodillas Nigel lame envolvente el miembro poniendo especial atención en la punta, el mayor se afirma al escritorio mirando el magnífico espectáculo, suavemente el menor introduce al palpitante miembro en su caliente y resbaladiza boca llevándola hasta el fondo rozando sus preciosos labios con el escroto haciéndolo temblar, los dulces gemidos del castaño rojizo son ahogados en el movimiento de las caderas de Benedicto que con brusquedad lo toma por la nuca marcándole un ritmo más acelerado buscando mayor profundidad pero insatisfecho la saca ansiosa y rezumante, tiembla al levantar a Nigel y tumbarlo en la cama, la ropa del chico le estorba así que la saca rápido aun cuando el menor intenta ayudarle lo coloca bajo él, besando ávidamente su boca que aún sabe a sí mismo, chupa tenaz su pequeña lengua que tantas veces lo ha derretido mientras sus dedos dilatan el pequeño y rosado ano del menor, su saliva lo lubrica intentando facilitar su tarea aunque no es sorpresa lo rápido que se abre ante él temblante, Benedicto sonríe poniendo su punta sobre él –Dímelo- ordena agitado mirando lo suculento que luce Nigel ahora mismo, sus mejillas rozadas y respiración entrecortada contrastan con esa intensa mirada azul, Nigel muerde su labio inferior resignado a seguirle el juego –Métemela, por favor, Padre- pide muy suave y aunque Benedicto quisiera hacerlo llorar más él mismo esta por rogar poder venirse dentro, mete de golpe su polla caliente que desesperada busca llenar el interior del chico, este se sacude excitado con cada embestida su mano masturba egoísta su propia polla mientras Benedicto goza la sensación grabando en su mente esa inimaginable imagen, Nigel se apoya más sobre su espalda permitiéndole al mayor introducirse más, Benedicto devora sus labios deseando seguir así por horas pero ambos sienten el calor llegar al máximo, lo sostiene entre sus brazos al filo del calor eléctrico –Nigel- susurra viniéndose al instante llenándolo de si mismo, cayendo de rodillas en la cama aun siente la agitación medio firme y más cuando frente el Nigel sonríe temerario.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento EN SERIO pero me gusta mucho Nigel, en esta versión de él.  
> GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.
> 
> Trabajo hecho con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad.  
> En mi ciudad hace calor.


End file.
